


Oliver and Barry Husbands (Short)

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Oliver and Barry encounters a new metahuman...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/ and he gave me permission to use his fakes in my fics.

Barry asked Oliver for help to go with him undercover in a club to find a new meta.  Oliver knew they should have waited for them to figure out what powers the meta had but Barry convinced him anyway.   To blend in they went to the bartender and ordered some drinks knowing that Barry couldn’t get drunk and Oliver can hold his liquor pretty well.  They decided to split up while drinking their drinks. Unknown to them the bartender was the meta and he spiked their drinks with his own cum. He had the power to sense a person’s sexuality and marriage status via smell and could change a person’s sexual arousal and sexuality via his cum. The bartender did not know that they were looking for him but used his powers on two hot married straight men which were his favorite to change.  He liked to change two straight men into very horny gay men who fall in love with each other. After 30 minutes of looking they meet up and discussed what they found out. The two didn’t really found out anything as they couldn’t stop thinking about each other. “So I think this is a dead end, Oliver. Want to go back home?” Barry asked anxiously about Oliver’s answer. “Yeah or maybe stay in this town for a bit and keep searching. Let’s find a hotel room.” They found a hotel room and once the door was shut, their clothes were off and making out. They had intense sex and once they were done they announced their love for each other.  In the next couple of days, they separated from their wives and wants a divorce. They were devastated and figured out it was the metahuman but they couldn’t ever find him. Oliver and Barry helped the metahuman after he revealed himself and trick John Constantine drinking the meta’s cum and did a magical hiding spell for him. As Oliver and Barry continued to be together they developed a leather kink and started to wear leather as the norm.

 

https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/2018/12/grant-and-stephen.html


	2. The Husband's New Career

Oliver and Barry are loving their new lives together as husbands. They both moved out of Star City and Central City to get away from their old life. Oliver didn't know this about Barry but due to the speed force, his healing powers had other side effects. For one he always had a tight ass as his healing powers healed it so he’s always a “virgin”. Another one is that doesn’t have a resting period after orgasming so he’s horny a lot. Luckily Constantine provides Oliver a potion so he has the stamina to match Barry. They got new jobs and Barry is now a stripper while Oliver is the owner of the strip club. It was a seedier strip club where the men get naked and often the patrons get a little handsy with the strippers. Barry was the most popular stripper as he uses his speed powers to put on the show. Everybody knew who the flash was now and Oliver got him a custom collar that has his flash symbol where he keeps on at all times even in public. People come all over so they can see the former hero strip for them and maybe something more. Oliver was up in his office watching his husband strip for his audience as he was pounding John Constantine's ass against the window.

“You should strip for them, especially since you were the Green Arrow, people would love that,” John said moaning.

“You bet your sweet ass they would,” Oliver said as he slaps John’s ass, “but I love watching my husband strip.”

“I do too, oh look,” John said as they both watch Barry climax some cum hitting the audience members and then kept going, “Maybe you guys can do it special like once in a while. I’m sure people would love to see it.”

“You know what Constantine, that’s a good idea,” Oliver said as he orgasmed into John and soon after John cummed on the ground.

After a few moments, John used some magic to clean themselves up to discuss the idea further.

 


End file.
